Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki:Chat policies
This page has been created in accordance with the acceptable usage policy page. It outlines the rules and disciplines of the chatroom. Rules * No offensive language/comments in the chatroom, as this will result in a one week ban by the administration member present. * If you see anything offensive in the chatroom whilst there are no online administration members, leave a message and appropriate disciplinary action will be taken. Be sure to provide evidence when you do so, or the issue cannot be investigated by wiki staff. * Swearing is allowed, as long as you do not overuse it or use it to attack a member of the chat. Roles * Supercell - A user that is on a 24 hour ban from chat. They will see the channels but can only lost in the #punished room. * Funnel Cloud - Unconfirmed users that have just joined the chat. You will be asked for tour wiki name upon joining before being confirmed. * EF0 - Regular chat users with basic permissions. * EF1 - Enchanced users that are able to invite others, as well as post images and links in our channels. * EF2 - Chat Moderators, who are responsible for keeping the chat a safe place for all that are in the server. * EF2.5 - Rollbacks. Rollbacks help with any instances of vandalism or users wanting an edit reverted. * EF3 - Content Moderators. These users are usually administrators in their trial stages and have limited administration abilities such as protecting and moving pages around. * EF4 - Administrators, the users responsible for the daily running of the wiki and its chat. If you have issues with anyone either mesaage them on Discord or on their message wall here on the wiki and they will take appropriate action. * EF5 - Bureaucrats, who are the head of the administration team and oversee the runnings of the wiki in addition to their usual administration duties. * TI ping - users that are a part if Tornado Idol and wish to be pinged with the eliminated tornadoes after each round. * TI judge - the judges of the current seqson of Tornado Idol. Discipline * All users of the chatroom will be given at most three warnings by a chat moderator. If the user still fails to follow the chat policies and ignores the warnings given by the moderators, they will be banned from the chatroom for 24 hours as punishment for their offenses. * Chat Moderators who get banned from chat will lose their Moderatorship abilities as a punishment for their offenses. Chat Moderatorship * If you have been banned from the chatroom three times or more, you will not be able to receive chat moderator rights here. * If you are in a special rights group that contains chat moderator responsibilities, you are expected to know the responsibilities of a Chat Moderator as well. * If a chat moderator is banned from chat, they will be demoted as punishment for their offenses.